Usuario discusión:Maurs
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Historia Pokemon!. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 17:42 25 sep 2009 Bienvenido Hola, bienvenido a Poke espectaculos, la wiki libre personas autoritarias que te dicen: No, no, no xD. Que bueno que decidiste venir, para empezar podés visitar el proyecto que aparece en la portada de las caras MM y algunos artículos. Espero que pases buenos momentos aquí. No Atentamente, sino Saludos: --HarukaAngel 17:51 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Respuesta a tu problema Perdón por no contestar de inmediato, es que me llamó una amiga para ir a jugar xD y ahora estaba leyendo en internet consejos para hacer novelas, es que quiero hacer una nueva. Bueno, tu problema principal era las chicas que los harían cargar cajas rompe-espaldas, podés darle un giro a la historia e inventar otro problema. Por ejemplo, el bosque está en peligro por un pokémon malvado y ellos tienen que salvar a sus habitantes emprendiendo un largo viaje para enfrentarse al pokémon. Una cosa así, o algo que se te ocurra, si no le encontrás sentido a lo que escribiste inventale otro problema. Eso pienso yo. Espero que te sirva, saludos. --HarukaAngel 00:50 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Entonces... vas a tener que pensar en otra idea, bueno yo ahora ando buscando ideas para la mia y probando eso del texto sin formato wiki, lo estoy usando acá mismo. No sé como va a salir, jeje. Bueno te dejo. --HarukaAngel 01:46 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Las subiste con el nombre.... Cara de Nombredelpokémon.png?? Si las subiste así tenés que poner: Archivo:Cara_de_Nombredelpokémon entre los paréntesis, todas las imágenes que he subido no se han borrado. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 17:05 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Es eso Siempre hay que subir las imágenes con . y png o jpg, etc. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 17:37 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Yop también o.O Buenop lop quep importap es quep yap las hayas podidop subir, cuantas p agreguép xD. Yap vistep mip nuevap pokénovelap: El misterioso mundo de los pokémon legendarios?? Buenop, tep dejop, mep voy a bañar. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 17:51 26 sep 2009 (UTC) =) esos son los pokemons de los personajes de las historias. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 14:18 30 sep 2009 (UTC) =D graciasss! y por el conflicto de las imagenes de cubone y poliwag, te las borraba por que las ponias con formato .jpg, y tenia que ser .png, pero ya lo arregle n_n --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 14:47 30 sep 2009 (UTC) n_n perdon si te asuste x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 15:01 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias por agregarme a tu historia, ese Pichu no me quiere, es malito ;( xD Espero que seamos buenos amigos y que no muéramos electrocutados por tu Pikachu xP Bueno, chau chau. ♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:05 2 oct 2009 (UTC) PD: Anoche soñé algo re raro, mejor dicho doloroso, no conocés a nadie que interprete los sueños?? xD =P Jeje, espero que y si querés te consigo un pararayos. Bueno, voy a estar en el xat esperando a Kris, es este, por si querés ir: http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos Saludos: --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 20:15 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Si es feo aprontar todo, yo salí antes xq faltó inglés. De hecho acabo de salir y mejor ahora no, xq no sé cuando viene mi hermano y me puede interrumpir en medio de una conversación, odio eso ¬_¬ Después te aviso cuando esté en le otra. Bye, bye --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 19:08 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Pichuuuuuu forever, xD dejalo como Pichu nomás. Así queda divino, chiquito y tierno y espero que me empiece a querer porque yo lo quiero muchiiiiiiiito. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:08 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Jaja Lo más probable que si, pero en serio me va a querer???? =( y me podés dejar un comentario en mi blog de Wikidex porfaaaaaa, aunque sea en la última entrada, pleeeeeeaaaaaase. Si no te molesta. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:21 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Okay Entonces me quedo tranquila xD. Y me podés avisar cuando pongas esa parte?? Si podés claro. Bueno, bye, --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 00:07 6 oct 2009 (UTC) =P oye te estoy borrando la cara de cleffa por que se sube con .png --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 03:21 7 oct 2009 (UTC) xD Sip, ya la leí. Yo también espero que no se te valla la inspiración xP Chau, suerte!!!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:29 9 oct 2009 (UTC) xD En serio te hizo eso??? Es medio increíble. Y la fiesta estuvo buena, el problema es que los carros se demoraban, cuando consiga imágenes en internet te digo xD Bueno, me tengo que ir porque ya son la 1:25, re tarde. Besos!!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 03:26 12 oct 2009 (UTC) oyee tu iciste lo de matatiempo pokemon??--Zangoose7 17:33 12 oct 2009 (UTC) no no,lo q qiero saber es si vas a continuar escribiendola--Zangoose7 17:38 12 oct 2009 (UTC) pues... esq tal como la ibas escribiendo me parecia interesante, aunq si no la continuas pues vaya q lastima--Zangoose7 17:45 12 oct 2009 (UTC) q sii.. q si me parecia interesante...!!!!!en serio¡¡¡¡¡--Zangoose7 18:01 12 oct 2009 (UTC) weno pos si se me ocurre alguna t lo dire--Zangoose7 18:13 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Logo 280pxaver que te parece esta foto como logo =P Ahh, ya entendí, a partir de ahora odio a los/las cifrinos/as x3 --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 23:47 5 nov 2009 (UTC) maurs disculpa que a ya avisado tarde pero nesesito que entres a mi pagina de discusion y hagas lo que pide en ultimo mensaje hazlo rapido el timepo se me agota...--V.M.D.G.L 02:40 6 nov 2009 (UTC) hey Maurs podrias editarte la pag de usuario no??? esk no pone na i es un pokiitiin sosa xD --Amandiisiimaah 10:55 7 nov 2009 (UTC) maurs maurs aca te dejo los datos de la novela para que hagan tu ficha Nombre:( el nombre que quieras y si quieres un apodo es opcional lo del apodo) Edad: ( te digo que yo tengo 16 haru 15 sofi y vale 11) Imagen: (no sprites)( puede ser tu apariencia o tu vertimenta o las dos) Equipo: (tu equipo pkmn)( hasta 8) Profesion: Aca pones lo que eres (entrenador, cordinador,ranger,estilista pkmn, investigador pkmn..etc) Personalidad: Aqui pon como eres... Gustos y disgustos: Lo que te gusta y disgusta (obvio jaja) Elemento: Electricidad por favor dejalo en mi discusion maurs n.n akii te dejo la imagen lo xiiento no la e podiio acer mas grande Archivo:MAURS.jpg k te pareze?? ¡Ah! Cuando dije mision escape y dije un minuto, ¡Tenias que venir a este chat, al de pokeespectaculos, el de la barra! ¡Aghpfft! No importa, *mision fallida x que atropellaron a un pikachu llamado Maurs* x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 00:42 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Jejeje Pue mira chico eres un Ash en persona pke en el anime pasa lo mismo xo a ti no te electrocutó,xd bno tengo unas preguntas y respondelas en mi Pagina de usuario * Has visto mucho los pokemones? * El Pikachu salvaje k viste era una sombra? * Como viste a Gyarados?estaba furioso? * Has vidto a Crisselia u otro pokemon relacionado con el trio legendario de Crisselia:Mespirt Uxie o Acelf? * Has oído alguna vez un grito de pokemon? * Te ha parezido ver a Manaphy,el templo del mar o Phione o qualquier cosa relacionada con las gentes del mar? * Tienes un amuleto parezido a los de Jirachi,las gentes del mar u otros? * Te parezes a un personaje de pokemon? * Haze muy poco que has visto a un pokemon o pokemon legendario?yo he visto a Celebi y Manaphy ultimamente y volvi a tener las pesadillas... * Si escojieses a un Pokemon Inicial de TODAS LAS REGIONES,cual cojerías incluyendo a Pikachu? * Has tenido una pesadilla de pokemon ej:te mata Darkrai o un personaje de pokemon muere(como Dawn en mi sueño)? Muxas gracias x responde ry si qalguien tiene el mismo prolema que yo o Maurs o otros k tambien me responda en mis pagina de discusión usuando el Copiar y Pegar y poner el Asterísco debajo de la pregunta y dejar 1 espacio en el asteríaco y poner tu respuesta,gracias.... Ah,y estoy pensando volver a irme de la wiki... o.o atent... --Karen,la Medium 11:30 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Mmm.. Si,serías un Ash en persona,la verdad...(PS:Tus respuestas me lo aclararon) y si viste a Crisselia la verdad esque te noto igual que mi prolema xo el mio es màs fuerte,en fin,no te ofendas,pero yo sería Sheena,O May... Archivo:Pikachu_de_Mico.pngLa verdad esk te lo merezes xd --Karen,la Medium 23:50 21 dic 2009 (UTC) PD:Jejeje,no me extraña que Haru te trate asin xd amàs debes saber que ya no ando matando a la gente o.o,puedes volverte a connectar en el XAT,xd Ahhhhh, gracias =D d verdad, gracias x la imagen maurs, no importa k no sea de las shippings, pero ahora la cosa esk estoy baneada en el xat no c xk, simplemente me desconecté xa actualizarlo, xk viste k a veces me anda mal y no me muestra lo k ustedes escriben y después me traté d conectar y aparecí baneadaa x.x o c si estas conectado pero acá pero si ves esto le podrías decir a los otros k estoy baneada? gracias maurs, no tengo idea k pasó, supongo k me voy a tener k kedar en este chat, weno bye y gracias x todo... --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 01:30 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Un regalito de navidad n_< es una cosiita d nada pero espero k t guste: ¡¡Feliz Pika-Navidad!! x3 Archivo:Regalo_de_navidad_de_Haruka_para_Maurs.png --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 03:11 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Aqui ta Aqui esta las ise con una buena gana XD Archivo:Rekche_OCPA.png - Archivo:Rox_OCPA.png - Archivo:Roxfly_OCPA.png Todos me salieron un poco bien jejeje --DP In Special Edition Oscuridad perfecta 22:49 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola :3 Hikari me dijo que como no va a estar, dejara a cargo a Haruka, DP y el pikachu. No se quien es ese pero me dijeron que eras tu. ¿Es tu apodo o algo? Es que no conozco a mucha gente aqui y no se nada sobre eso :( --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 04:21 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Ammm... ok Se me olvido decirte de que estabas a cargo non" es de la wiki (si, esta :3) y ya sabia del xat nvn :P --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 03:38 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Otra cosita Si te gusta tanto pikachu, ¿por que no creas un club de fans?. Yo lo haria si tuviera tiempo n_n" --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 08:54 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Jeje Si es con los codigos yo te puedo ayudar non. Aunque es muy obvio que te gusta para que te llame pikachu >w< --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 20:06 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Felizidades Tu huevo naranja se volvio amarillo por mucho desarrollo y ya a eclosionado y es un Archivo:Magikarp_OCPA_brillante.png felizidades! --'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 03:51 2 ene 2010 (UTC) PD:Evoluciona dentro de 1 hora Felizidades tu magikarp ya evoluciono a gyarados Archivo:Gyarados_OCPA_brillante.png =D --'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 06:52 2 ene 2010 (UTC) Ya.... Te ayudo en lo que necesites n.n ademas no creo que vuelva a entrar a mi propia wiki, si quieres te muestro el historial para que veas como reaccionaron (bueno solo haruka y venu x que los otros ya sabian) Ves xq no queria volver? x eso mismo, yo solo queria estar en el xat tranquila con ustedes pero si ellas sabian que estaba me iba a sentir excluida como siempre TT-TT en fin, me voy a wikidex y a tu wiki =3 Por cierto, crees que hize mal x hacer eso? la verdad yo nunca quise hablar con ellas, por eso me ponia otros nombres TToTT --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 03:31 3 ene 2010 (UTC) ? No entiendo lo del capitulo 1 x3 y como asi q retorcer la verdad? --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 19:24 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Pero!!! x3 Que cosa copio??? x3 Y sabes, al final Jarf y DP salieron corriendo (Osea q no admiten q me ayudaron a "infiltrarme" x3) Jarf fue un mentiroso y le dijo a Haruka que no me iba a hablar mas para quedar bien con ella, y cuando ella le pregunto a DP si sabia dijo que no =( osea q los unicos q fueron "valientes" (x3) fueron JC y tu (no se si stalin y karen le dijeron algo) pero te lo agradezco, por que fuistes el que mas me apoyo n__n (creo q te dare un regalo x3) por cierto, prefieres q karen edite la novela ella sola o la hacemos todos en el xat? --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 05:53 4 ene 2010 (UTC) x3 Otra cosita mas, puedes ir al xat de pkespectaculos un segundo? n__n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 18:39 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Venganza >3 Aunque yo sabia q todo lo que me dijistes fue teatro, voy a tomar venganza >D Cuando? Donde? Por que? No se, sera algun dia... en el momento mas inesperado, en el lugar mas inesperado (osea el xat) >;D. Y en otras cosas, lo que sentistes se llama estar enamorado, por si no sabias xD Te describo la palabra? No D: la verdad lo que sentistes fue alegria x3 no se xq, si en ese momento debistes sentir dolor xDD Y sabes q? Nunca voy a cambiar mi nickkk!!!!!! xq te amooooooooo demaciadooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! x3 no es broma xD te amo, como amigo x3 aun asi, ¡Mi venganza va a ser amarte! xD Por que? xq se que odia eso y mucho mas ;D si sabes a lo que me refiero ;O Ahora si, a pagar! sufre! x3 no te debistes haber metido con Hikari Le' Kat ;D (Y espero que aunque nos venguemos o nos burlemos constantemente de los otros seamos mejores amigos x3) y para las personas q leen esto: Metiches! x3 Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 22:16 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Creo que no sera hasta el jueves u_u (Por que la vida es tan injusta TT-TT) Bueno, creo que no nos veremos hasta mas del jueves, por que el miercoles me voy (otra vez obligada -w-) a la finca de mi tia.... No se cuantos dias me voy a quedar... Y creo que ya va a ser tarde para cuando leas el mensaje u_u ya hace semanas lo habian planeado, pero lo que paso fue... algo inesperado n_nU bueno pues... asi es la vida x3 voy a tratar de entrar con el celular de mi hermana, aunque creo que no haya señal... la buena noticia es que mi tia tiene una laptop que si tiene internet por alla! =D y si pudiera te diria tantas cosas lindas ~ pero ya me estan quitando la pc -w- te voy a extrañar muchisisisimo en el viaje x3 Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 14:34 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Pero!? Me dijistes "hasta el jueves", asi que supuse que no vendrias hasta ese dia xP Por cierto, ya hize lo de tu wiki x3 Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 19:05 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Ahora si puedo despedirme? x3 Y si puedes vota por mi en el pokemon destacado de wikidex 0u0 (No creo que seas tan tonto como para no saber en donde poner tu voto x3) ♪ Niap... Pues ya no me voy mañana, sino que el jueves (no se a que hora), y vuelvo el martes de la proxima semana xP algo curioso e ironico es que ahora justo te conectas en las horas que mi hermana usa la pc x3 Asi que... creo que mi hermana va a salir mañana pero creo que yo tambien x3 ♪ Y justo estos dias q me quedo hasta tarde te vas como dormilon todo el dia x3 Ñah.. solo pasaba a preguntarte si x lo menos mañana que va a ser el ultimo dia q vengo x (no) mucho tiempo x3 te quedarias hasta... amm... hasta que me vaya a dormir x3 Mi pobre peluche de prinplup (Principe Plup) ♪ ya se canso de escuchar mis quejas x3 Niap, y se supone q uso la pc apenas me levanto hasta las 1 o 2 de la tarde, y de las 7 a 11 de la noche ♪ (quisiera hasta mas tarde pero ya me salieron ojeras u_u y... me da sueño x3) ♪ y otra cosa antes de terminar: Por que pusistes una cara de O.O cuando te pregunte si mi nick te recordaba algo? ♥ ♪ xD Y espero que lo leas todo >=O......... no me mato escribiendo para nada xP Ahora me voy a dormir (no xq tenga sueño, sino por que no hay nada que hacer x3) *te mando lo que tu siempre me mandas* ;D x3 ♪ Onemuri Kat Toshi Hikari!!! ♪ ~ ₧ ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|ForeverAndAlways (?)]]Usuario:Hikari kat Regalito de San Valentin Archivo:San_Valentin!.JPGAunque seas un chillon dormilon, eres mi amigo Te quiere: PikaMar! 16:33 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Marce! Atencion participante de Big Pokemon Hola,tu te registraste en el Gran Reality Pokemon Big Pokemon, este mensaje es para avisarte que dentro de poco empiezan las primeras pruebas, pueden ver a que equipo han sido asignados en esta pagina: Big Pokémon: El Reality Show de los Pokémon! Por ahora, lo primero que harán es nombrar a un Lider de cada equipo, tienen hasta el domingo 7 de marzo para avisarme que Usuario será lider de su equipo --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 01:12 4 mar 2010 (UTC) por el nombre del maga hola .. te acuerdas de mi, esat en el chat una vez con tor ... te vengo a decir que tu historia no es nada parecida al manga y que tu machop es res y que despues capturara al nidorino se encontrara con el equipo rocket los sigue se encontrara con green y despues se ira al laboratorio del doctor oak y cnoseguira al bulbasaur en vss bulbasaur .. porfavor dime que no es asi .. .yo leo el manga y voy en saphirre y ruby, aunque la historia esat buena, no te preocupes, no le dire a nadie de tu informacion , pero no le hagas igual, me preguntaba si querias ser mi amigo Jojojo 22:31 19 abr 2010 (UTC) thumb Hola x3 Solo queria decirte... Que la tortura esta a solo un cap. xD ya no voy a necesitar ese cuchillo x3 Mi bello Truenitoo (no me refiero a ti ¬¬ xD) esta a punto de decir la verdad x3 si quieres saber con detalles mira esto xD y otra cosaaa... Marce te manda esto desde el msnn (haha ella quiso que lo colocara!! preguntale x3) *dile que lo amooooooooooooooooooooooooo Hehe... ¬¬ xD Y mira: Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_Maurs_(Lindura).PNG Naah la cara esta bien, pero mira el nombre xD Tambien es de Marce x3 *se la dedico con todo mi corazon *u* Ella misma me mando a ponertelo aca en discuu xD Yyy eso era todo x3 recuerda lo que te dije ¬¬ x3 Hastaa... luego x3 •''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|~ Rin ~']] '•''' 02:34 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Solo... Solo si kieres, aun nose si eres fan de el reto kisiera saber si kieres participar .. solo si kieres no ha obligacion.. aki esta el link Inscripciones_para_el_Reto:_Tipos_y_Generos Conductor de El Reto Lo Recuerdas Bueno Solo recuerdo ke te inscribiste en un reality llamado el reto en la segunda temporada xP bueno ya se acerca y el especial saldra el viernes solo te recuerdo muy pronto tendras tu momento de gloria en el reto xPP =D.Nicolas 17:04:21 jun 2010